Aquí Esperándote
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Cuando eres el artista marcial más fuerte del mundo creer que eres invencible puede ser un error! pues la muerte no tiene contemplación de nadie. One Shot


Aquí Esperándote

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_**Estimado lector (a) éste es un One Shot de nuestra pareja favorita, apronten los pañuelos espero sea de su agrado. Alerta! pues no es para sensibles de corazón, no lo leas si estás deprimido. Es una lectura bastante profunda, lee con calma y presta atención a los detalles. **_

Mi querida Akane, cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya... la casa cada día se hace más grande y los espacios me recuerdan tanto a ti, ¿y cómo no? si cada rincón de lo que fue nuestro hogar lleva tu esencia, como todos los días levanto mi pesado cuerpo, los huesos crujen y el dolor latente en la espalda no se hace esperar, intento débilmente tomar una tasa de té, pero aunque sé que no sabrá a nada igualmente continúo con mi labor, luego me dirijo lentamente, en realidad a la velocidad que mis viejas y débiles piernas me lo permiten hasta el comedor, dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y en un decrépito intento logro sentarme a la orilla del tatami, el dolor en el pecho es intenso como si tuviese una hoguera de nunca acabar, miro el vacío una vez más e intento darle el primer sorbo a mi té, siento como si fuese una lluvia de vidrio molido pasando por mi garganta, sí! duele pero al menos eso me hace volver a mi realidad, lapsus ... pocos ... pero reales, aunque a estas alturas de la vida ¿qué es real? la vida es un maldito juego donde a todos nos toca perder, y hace años que lo jugué... perder lo más valioso fue morir junto a ti, cómo un lunático sobre la hierba, recordando juegos y cadenas de margaritas y risas... tengo que mantener a los locos en el camino ahí vienen por el pasillo, los escucho! ir y venir...aveces siento que no hay espacio y por mi mente pasan oscuros pensamientos, quizás te vea en el lado oscuro de la luna...algunos dicen que estoy loco, pero el lunático está en sus cabezas. Sé que hay alguien en mi cabeza, pero no soy yo! siento truenos en mis oídos y nubes estallar pero aunque grite nadie puede escuchar...me aferro a lo único real que tuve en la vida, sí a tu inmenso amor... no puedo olvidar tus ojos brillando incluso hasta el último día de tu vida, esos marrones que me enloquecieron desde el primer día, tu bello rostro, tu cremosa piel... y esos labios, que muchas veces fueron míos! siento que la flor de mi vida ya casi se va, cual pétalos de rosas han ido cayendo con los años, así mismo cada aliento de vida, acaso crees que soporté ¿el terrible dolor de tu partida?... escasos intentos... no pude... mi apabullada mente no lo logró y a tan solo meses de que me dejaste comencé a caer en un trastorno progresivo que hace que las células de mi cerebro se degeneren y mueran... Alzheimer le llaman... una vida juntos mi amor, no fue suficiente para amarte, pronto comencé a ser una carga para nuestra descendencia... y como buen Saotome orgulloso, antes de que olvidara por completo la hermosa familia que formamos juntos... tomé lo único que no podría olvidar, tu hermoso recuerdo y me interné en un centro para los que diría la gente común... "desviados mentales"... en este momento he vuelto a la espantosa realidad mi amada Tendo... y con la foto donde sales sonriendo, si! esa que tomé una tarde de abril... brillabas al igual que al atardecer que adornaba tu hermosa silueta... cuéntame tú que ya estás en el frío, ¿puedes sentirme? parado en los pasillos...con picazón en los pies y sonrisas desvanecidas...no quiero que los ayudes a enterrar la luz! ... me siento desnudo junto al teléfono, con la oreja contra la pared esperando a que alguien llame...querida mía... ¿podrías ayudarme a cargar la piedra?... acaso es una maldita fantasía! el muro es demasiado alto, lo he intentado muchas veces pero no puedo liberarme y los gusanos se comen mi cerebro... estoy seguro de que juntos permaneceremos...pero divididos perderemos!

Abre tu corazón... voy a casa...

¿Akane? ¿qué es?! un espejo, estoy joven... ¿cómo es posible?... tocaba mi rostro incrédulo...

Ranma!... escuchaba una débil voz ... era ella estaba seguro, pero de dónde rayos venía!

Amor ¿dónde estás? te necesito! grité desesperado y comencé a ver desvanecer mis manos en el espejo, no puede ser!

\- Pronto volveremos a vernos... dijo ...

NO! ... NO QUIERO! grité con todas mis fuerzas...

De pronto sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi viejo y patético cuerpo... impulsos iban y venían... pero no quería volver a ese lugar!

\- No responde! está débil... decían ... y un llanto... sí era igual al tuyo... de seguro era mi nieta consentida... la que más se parecía a ti...

No llores cielo...pensé ... ya es mi hora! debo regresar al lado de mi mujer... el dolor en el pecho era insoportable... pude abrir mis azules por última vez! solo para perderme en el brillo absoluto del cielo..

Volví al sitio del espejo, pero esta vez estaba muy iluminado... podía ver con claridad los bellos jardines de ese lugar donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel, pero el espejo continuaba siguiéndome... pero ahora me mostraba el lado más amargo... para aquellos que continúan luchando... hijos y nietos todos daban el último adiós a su querido abuelo y padre... que en paz descanse Ranma Saotome.

No sentía tristeza, sentía libertad! una que solo sentí cuando te tuve a mi lado. De pronto volví a escuchar tu voz... Ranma! ... llamabas... el espejo frente a mí mostraba unas pequeñas manos suaves y cremosas aparecer por detrás rodeándome el pecho, pude ver mis azules brillar como nunca antes, entonces sentí que estaba en el paraíso!

\- Te extrañé demasiado! dijiste... voltee a verte y ahí estabas radiante! con tu melena al viento luciendo el mejor kimono de esos que me pedías para los festivales...

\- Te dije que vendría a casa... ella asintió...

Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre! aún después de la muerte por que no existe sentimiento más puro que el nuestro! 

Fin._ 

_**Querido lector (a) ... quise escribir este pequeño one shot basado en la muerte, digamos que era un desafío personal, plasmarlo desde el punto de vista de una "locura" ¿cómo quedas emocionalmente luego de perder lo que más amas?... todos lo podemos tomar de distintas maneras, pero creo que tomé una muy real, no olvidemos lo que realmente importa en la vida! ¿qué sería de ella sin amor?... si todos la aplicáramos quizás no existirían las guerras, y tantas otras cosas que el deseo egoísta del hombre a llevado a cabo, pero al menos comencemos con nuestros seres amados, aquellos que dependen o necesitan de cada uno de ustedes! Esperando que haya sido de su agrado, les envío un cariñoso saludo desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_

_*** Créditos al autor de la portada y la imágen de mi historia**_

_*** Inspiración: como siempre ha sido la música, PINK FLOYD ( Brain Damage, Hey You) Escúchenlas son intensas.**_

_*** Si te ha gustado comenta que siempre respondo, no olvides votar. Gracias por tu apoyo.**_


End file.
